Sin of light
by invenlo
Summary: After a strange behavior from Princess Celestia, Princess Luna decide to investigate for the source of problem through a dream of her sister. But the deeper she drive into the realm of dream, the more she learn about the side of Celestia's past that should be left unknown
1. prologue

Prologue

"Sister…Sister!" The calling sound can be heard and snap the princess of the sun out of her day dreaming

"Yes…yes…what did you said again?" Princess Celestia ask her sister whose stare at her

"Do you feeling alright? You doesn't seem so well for quite a while" Princess Luna ask her sister who look sort of tired

"I'am sorry….I just feel a little tried" Princess Celestia answer

"Did you get any sleep lately? You seem like you could use some rest…much rest actually" Princess Luna said

"Don't worry. I just have…a dream" Princess Celestia said

"A dream huh? What is it about?" Princess Luna ask

"It about…a past…" Princess Celestia answer quietly

"A past…what past? If it something I know about?" Princess Luna ask

"I don't think so….No…I'am sure you not know about it" Princess Celestia answer

"Hmm?...Well…anyway you should got some rest. I will take care of a work today" Luna said

"Umm…are you sure about that?..." Princess Celestia ask with a disbelieve eyes

Princess Luan sighs quietly and softly

"I'am sure. What the worst could happen" Princess Luna said

"Well…the last time…" Ceslestia about to say something

"We agree to never talk about that….EVER!" Princess Luna cut off the sentence

"Okay okay I know…Still. Are you sure?" Princess Celestia ask again

"I can manage" Princess Luna still insist

"Well then…I will leave the rest to you" Celestia said

"So…what do you going to do now that you have some free time?" Princess Luna ask

"Hmm…let me think for a second….I think a spa could help" Princess Celestia said

"That sound like a good ideal. Have fun" Princess Luna said with smile

"Thank you…and good luck" Princess Celestia reply before leave the room. She understand that she couldn't properly work and need some rest

The princess of the sun walks through her own castle. She not seem particularly worry about anything special

That is until she walk pass a very old yet rather well take care of door

Princess Celestia takes some time staring to at that door before she decides to pay a visit to the other side of that door. The room on the other side is very dusty. It fills with very old furniture and somewhat antique

Princess Celestia walks straight to a shelf at the end of the room

On the shelf a series of equipment and accessories have been place including a crown, an amulet, a ring and a locket pendant. It looks all like very well take care of even though it looks very old

Princess Celestia picks up a locket pendant and takes a time to look at it before open it and take a look at a picture inside it

"It been so long….sometime I wish it never happen or that I could eventually get over it" She said

"I know this unforgivable to ask this but…could you by any chance…." Celestia said but the second half of her sentence just couldn't be said

"Never mind that…After what I done." She said before stood there in silent for a while then close the locket and place the pendant in place

She then picks up the amulet and embrace it as a tear of sorrow escape from her eyes

"I always wish you here with me" She said quietly

TO BE CONTINUE

Well that is not very informative at all for an opening chapter

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 1 The Unknown

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 The Unknown

After a long day of hard work the already worn-out Princess Luna toddle through her castle

"That was….quite a day" She said with a very tire and exhaust voice

"Ugh…I can't wait to get some sleep." She mumbling

But then she just remember that she didn't yet to see her sister in a while

"I wonder how this day goes for her" She mumbling

Princess Luna changes her destination and head to a new direction

The princess of the night Head to her sister's bed chamber where she should find her sister. After all this is quite late at night

Some royal guards are stand post in front of Princess Celestia chamber but they won't stop Princess Luna from seeing her sister

Luna quietly entering the door alone. Inside the room is little dim but Princess Luna still see her sister lay on her bed

"Hmm…It good to see that you have a good time sister" She speak silently with smile on her face as she turn around back to a door

Sniff…sniff…sob…sob

As Luna about to leave the room some quiet sobbing noise can be heard in the room which stop Princess Luna from leaving

"Hmm?" Luna looks around for a source of that noise until her ears tracking that back to her own sister

"Sister?" She slowly and silently approach Princess of the sun without wake her up

As She get closer to her sister a sound of crying getting louder and louder

"Sister. Are you all right?" Princess Luna ask quietly like she doesn't want to wake her sister up but still want some answer

While she walk her hoof accidently kick something

"Hmm?" Luna looks at what she just kicks. It is an amulet. A very antique one

"And...what is this?" Princess Luna pick it up to take a closer look .She never seen this amulet before even though it very old and have zero chance of being something that just being brought at all

Even though it very odd Princess Luna doesn't pay attention to that amulet so much. It just a normal amulet nothing magical or interested about it. She left that amulet behind and continues on approaching her sister. She stands next to Princess Celestia and found princess of the sun crying in her sleep

"Wha?...What?...Sister…If something wrong?" Princess Luna just about to reach her hoof to her sister and wake her up but something stop this princess of the night from doing that. A very simple thought which generally call curiosity

She just remembers that many of her sister's behavior are very strange lately. And crying in her sleep is a very weird thing to see from the princess of the sun. Still this might be the opportunity to found out the cause of problem

Princess Luna takes a time looking at her sister for a second. This is something that hard for her while normally it really not but when it come to her own sister it very and really hard

"I sorry sister…but… better be sure than be sorry right?" She said and close her eyes as her horn grow a magical aura and it take no time until Princess Luna is linking with the dream which belong to the princess of the sun

Princess Luna looks around and tries to get an ideal of what is this dream is all about and the answer she got is…nothing

This dream seem like a regular nice dream and nothing are particularly nightmarish about this. Not the kinds of dream that make someone cry especially someone as wise and strong as her sister

But it too fast to judge anything. Princess Luna quickly seek for the clue that will lead her to some information she after

The land scape here is pretty accurate in detail mean that Princess Celestia have no problem remember this place at all

It takes no time at all until Princess Luna found the host of this dream, Princess Celestia. But she is not alone. Someone there with her. The appearance of that pony is very unclear till the point that Luna can't tell it gender or what kind of pony it is. No horn or wings could be seen but that doesn't t mean they doesn't there on it body

Judging from a interaction between Princess Celestia and that pony it seem like they are close on some level and it very unlikely that her sister could completely forgot this pony to the point that it image turn out this way in her dream. The reasonable explanation Princess Luna could have think of is Princess Celestia desperately try to forgot this pony but giving that she still have this dream. Her attempt have been fail

Princess Luna try to take a better look at the unknown pony but as she get closer the dream are tremble and shatter

As the princess of the night Luna immediately know what happening here. The thing she about to about to see may not please her but it may provide her with some explanation

A screens change really quick. Images come and go in a second. One after another like a dream of a very confuse pony

Princess Luna didn't catch on everything she see but she could tell it is a mix between a very beautiful memory and a really bad time

Even everything become unstable Princess Luna notice that pony who her sister try to forget still there. Look like it play a very crucial role it these dream which could be assume as memory of her own sister

But suddenly the darkness consume this dream but for only a blink of an eyes but when a light do come back Princess Luna must be shock by the image before her

The unknown pony are down on the ground before Celestia who drop her smile completely

And even though she doesn't see it Luna could have swear that a floor is flood with something really nasty .She looks down and sees a familiar amulet floating in a pool of blood before her

As her body start to shake Princess Luna look back at her sister who is crying right now. but Luna must have feel a chill down her spine as she notice that her sister's tear turn out to be red as blood

The vision is trembling before Princess of the night found herself in real world again. Princess Celestia immediately wake up and catch her breath. She sweats and seems terrified of something

It took a second but Princess Celestia still quickly notice her sister in the room next to her

"Are you….alright? sister" Princess Luna ask her sister

"Oh!…I'am fine…"Celestia answer and wipe a tear out of her face

"Are you sure?…you are crying while you sleep" Princess luna said

"Well heh heh….it just a….very bad dream" Princess Celestia reply and giggle silently. Her usual smile is start to come back

Princess Luna could barely believe that this is someone who just have a very horrify dream. But again this is her sister she thinking about so it make sense with some level

"Anyway. How is your day?" Princess Celestia ask

"It was horrible" Princess Luna answer which make Princess Celestia giggle a bit

"Well…you do know what you sign up for before take this role" Princess Celestia said

"Tomorrow I promise to fulfil my role as usual. So don't worry" she said after the first sentence

Luna takes a time to stare at her sister about a second

"Sister…did anything bother you…like…if you recognize something that you didn't….really want to?" she ask which make princess Celestia avoid an eyes contact and drop her smile but just only for a second

Princess Celestia sigh softly before restore her smile

"Don't worry sister…there are nothing to worry about" Princess Celestia said which Princess Luna couldn't tell if she lie or not

"Are….are you sure?" Princess Luna ask

"Of course" Princess Celestia answer immediately with smile on her face

Princess Luna use her head to think as much as she could. What she see could be just a dream. It very unlikely that what happen in that dream could be true

"Well…it great to hear that…anyway I won't bother you anymore. Have a nice sleep" Princess Luna said

"The same go for you. Sister" Princess Celetia reply

Princess Luna turn back and start to leave but on the way she walk past the old amulet again. This time her eyes open wide as she pretty sure it is the same amulet that she saw in her sister's dream

Still there are nothing she could have done more this night so she take a leave. But only for this night for she now realize that there are something more about her sister that she didn't yet to learn

TO BE CONTINUE

Well I have to call the unknown pony as" It" (which I can) because I didn't want to give away too much about this pony

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 2 The Garden

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 The Garden

It is another day at Canterot castle princess celestia fulfil her role perfectly as usual

But Princess Luna on other the hand are on to something. She spend her morning sneak around her sister which is not really that sneaky and spy on the princess of the sun which is pretty awkward when princess Celestia fully aware of that

"It doesn't go anyway. she never move that amulet to another room yet" Luna whispering to her while hiding at a corner

Princess Celestia glance at her sister a bit and sigh softly

"What did she want?...did she cost any problem yesterday" Princess Celestia mumbling to herself

Time is not waiting for anyone and a princess schedule left no time for princess Celestia to find out about what her sister want yet

But this is the very moment princess Luna have been waiting for all along. The first second that Princess Celestia doesn't keep an eyes on her princess Luna rush to a place she think having what she looking for

She rush to Celestia's bed chamber where she should found a particular amulet that should answer many of her question

The guards can't stop the princess of the night. Princess Luna easily found the amulet she looking for. It not even hidden. Look like princess Celestia are not suspect anything yet

"Perfect." Luna mumbling to herself as her horn grow bright. A magical aura cover the amulet and not long after that a phantom version of it have been make out of magic. It not real but it have every detail the real thing have

"Done...now the next step is find out more about this" Princess Luna said as a phantom of amulet disappear

Princess Luna put an amulet back at where she found and leave the room

Princess Luna rush to Ponyville where she know there are someone there that could help her find out about the mysterious amulet

Princess Luna meet with her friend. Princess Twilight sparkle

"Princess Luna! I didn't know you would be here before" Twilight surprise when see Princess Luna show up in her castle

"Sorry that I come without any Appointment

but I have a very important request to ask you" Luna said

"Don't apologize. I'am more than glad to help. How could I help you?" Twilight ask

"Well I will be straight with you" Princess Luna said and use her magic. A phantom amulet appear

"Do you by any chance knowing this?" Luna ask just for sure

Twilight reply by simply shaking her head and she just being honest

"Could I ask you what important about this amulet?" Twilight ask with curiosity

"I still not know much yet so I can't said anything just now" princess Luna answer

"Then shouldn't we ask Princess Celestia for help? She might know something" Twilight said

"No! It is very essential that my sister didn't know anything about this" Luna immediately reply

"Umm...why?" Twilight ask with a little bit confusion

"It is a very personal reason" Luna answer

"Umm...if it...a very important detail that I should know but you didn't tell me for some crucial reason?" Twilight ask

"Twilight sparkle. I afraid that you might read fiction novel and thing like that too much" Luna said with monotone voice and the whole room become awkwardly silent

"Umm...can I take a look?" Twilight finally break the silent

"Sure! Please do so" Luna reply

Twilight take a close look at a phantom amulet. Still it pretty hard when she can't touch it because it doesn't physically exist

"It got a symbol with it. A very familiar one too" Twilight said

"Really? What is it tell us then?" Luna ask

"I don't exactly remember...but I sure I will find out about it if I got a few hour for research" Twilight said

"I...actually need to be back at my castle very soon" Luna reply

"That okay. I will contact you if I got anything" Twilight reply back

"Thank you. I know I can always count on you" Luna said

Luna then bid her host a farewell and take her leave

Luna got back to her castle and live her life as it usually be until a night time hit again and the moon hang high on a night sky. It a beautiful night to spy on her own sister dream...again

This time Princess Celestia take place in a place that princess Luna never know before

But it is a very beautiful place where a flowers are blooming, birds are singing and a water flowing in a river

Princess Celestia herself seem happy walking on a footpath which lead to one particular beautiful fountain

This time she is alone. The mysterious pony is nowhere to be found

Princess Celestia walking toward a fountain and look at her reflection on a water

"You didn't belong here" somehow a reflection of Princess Celestia is talking. But again this is a dream

"You know that. This place is rightfully belong to them. And you are not welcome here" it continue talking

"It is their last paradise and they will do anything to protect it. But of course you knew that already...you really do" it continue as disappear as a water turn red as blood

"But don't feel so guilty. You are the one who stand on a right side and they have no right to said other" a sound still go on

Princess Celestia turn back and found a body of a mysterious pony stand just behind her

The silent consume the place, flowers are dying and water turn red as blood. Princess of the sun are down on her knee and crying in front of an unknown pony. And yet again her tear are as red as blood

The image fade away as Princess Luna wake up. She feel like she just got kick out of that dream which is something that don't usually happen

Princess Luna still have no idea what that her just see are all about but she know something very wrong must have happen

TO BE CONTINUE

Well that not really informative at all. But it is my intentional anyway. And I use a word footpath because I too lazy to change it to some pony fit word

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 3 The blacksmith

Enjoy !

Chapter 3 The blacksmith

With just one day a letter from Princess Twilight are arrive and provide Luna with some information about a mysterious amulet which let Luna to a place she never heard of before

"Well. To be honest I didn't expect this" Luna mumbling as her arrives at Galein village. The best and the most famous village that well known by its blacksmith business

Princess Luna has come here to look for a being that this village being name after of. Galein the blacksmith dragon

Princess Luna get to Galein workshop where a legendary blacksmith dragon work

"Welcome…Princess of the light" The who greet Princess Luna is a host of a workshop, Galein himself

He is a full grown dragon which mean he is very gigantic. Still he look very wise yet very old too

"Pardon? Me…the princess of light?" Princess Luna can't help but wonder why she was call by that name

"Oh!...excuse me. I was too use to that. Princess of the night aren't you?" Galein said

"Umm…you can call me Luna if you like" Princess Luna said

"Well if said so….Anyway how could I possibly help you?" Galein ask

Princess Luna use her magic and a phantom version of an unknown amulet appear

"Do you know what is it?" Princess Luna ask

"Well…it look like a magic hologram" Galein straightly answer which make Luna facepalm herself

"Well…that is….right but…"Luna try to said something but it really hard after that

"A real version of this amulet is somewhere else but this thing are look exactly like a real thing" Princess Luna said

"And both got your symbol on it" She continue

"Hmm…?" Galein take a close look at a phantom amulet

"I haven't see this…for a century…many century" He mumbling

"You remember this?...Can you tell me about this amulet?" Princess Luna ask

"Well…a part of it…hmm…where should I start?..." Galein said

"Well…this amulet is one of many equipment that I craft for my dear friend long ago"he said

"Your friend?" Luna ask

"Ah!...my friend. From a past" Galein answer

"Then who is…this friend of your?" Princess Luna ask with curiosity

"Well…He is one of the lord of darkness" Galein answer

"Wait! You mean the Dark lord aren't you?" Princess Luna ask

"No. The lord of darkness…They are not being creative when giving a name to these pony…Well! in their defend they didn't name themselves" Galein said

"I…don't think I ever heard that name…Who are they?" Princess Luna ask

"Wait…you…never heard about the lord of darkness?...well this going to take a while to explain" Galein mumbling

. "Well...Please take a seat. And allow me to tell you…an old story" Galein ask politely while put a chair next to Luna

"Long time ago there were a land abandoned by the light the army of void rule the land and those within it. Suffering and enslave were all across the land…" Galein make an intro for his story. Princess Luna have a sit and listen carefully

"The habitants of that land live in despair and fear…So they seek power. And they found one…the power of darkness" Galein start to tell his story

"Wait!...they…seek a power of darkness…right away?" Luna suddenly ask

"Yeah they don't really have much choice back then….their method of gaining power was even more ridiculous. They drink poison in order gain power….anyway allow me to continue" Galein answer

"Wait they drink poison?...that sound really terrible" Princess Luna said

" Also that poison is in a cup on a top of tower fill with deadly trap and have no way to fly in" Galein said

"Wow that sound even more terrible" Princess Luna said

"But still countless pony take a chance…mostly to fail and lose their live. Even those who made it to the top still can die from the poison" Galein continue

"But among all of the challengers only 3 have a strength to success their goal. That poison gain them the power of great one…a lord of darkness" he still go on

"And with the strength of Lord. They challenge an army of void… The three lords of darkness eventually gain their victory and thus the age of dark begin" Galein said

"Dose it too late to ask where exactly this story took place. And where are my sister back then?" Princess Luna ask

"I already state that this land were abandon by light. Also if I remember correctly you were on a moon back then" Galein said

"Wow….thank for bringing that up…" Princess Luna said with a sarcasm voice yet still she is a little bit down by that

"My sincere apologize Princess. Forgive me for my poor choice of word" Galein apologize

Princess Luna sigh softly

"What I really what to know is why does this amulet end up with my sister?" Princess Luna

"That you need to ask your sister yourself but I can give you a name of its original owner" Galein said

"And who is that? And where could I possibly find him?" Princess Luna ask

"The name is Verdihile. The gardener of abyss. He disappear for more than century" Galein said

"Well at least I must ask…what is his relationship with my sister?" Princess Luna ask

"All I know is he know Celestia on some level" Galein said

"Yeah…I also know that too" Princess Luna reply

"Umm….In that case you have to ask your sister for more because I know nothing more" Galein said

"She…doesn't really talk about that" Princess Luna reply

"Well that is between you two…but allow me to give some advice…A secret is a secret for reason and some should remain unknown" Galein said like he know something but hide it

Princess Luna looks at Galein with suspicious but Galein already get back to working

"Have a good day. Princess" Galein bid farewell. Princess Luna know that there are nothing more to gain from this old dragon

"The same for you" Princess Luna reply and take a leave

Princess Luna quickly got back to her castle where everything are going on as usual but in the heart of Princess of the night a curiosity grow stronger

TO BE CONTINUE

Well this chapter is all about exposition I guess

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 4 the bell

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 The bell

Princess Celestia lives her usual daily which is very busy and full of princess duty. It is a nice and beautiful day .Princess Celestia just got to her throne chamber but her work still go on. It never end

After she sits in her throne her assistant read her schedule which go on and on

Princess Luna come into the throne chamber at a middle of a list to see if there are anything she could help or if something wrong

Princess Celestia take a little glance throughout the whole room real quick which at first sight she doesn't notice anything special but something make her look back at the entry of a room as she see something that doesn't supposed to be there. She see someone that she know shouldn't be here

Despite the fact that she know that what she see is certainly impossible, princess Celestia still rush to an entry just to fail her expectation

Princess of the sun just stood there while a feeling seeing thing she know that ain't just give her an awful fright while none of ponies in a throne chamber except her know what was that all about

"Sister" Princess Luna call Princess Celestia while approaching princess Celestia

Princess Celestia shakes her head a little bit to clear her mind

"That was just strange…what happen to you" Princess luna ask with concern. She didn't even bother ask if her sister okay because certainly she not okay at all

"I alright…don't worry" Princess Celestia reply silently

"I don't even surprise you say that…anyway I suggest you to take a quick break for…a while" Princess Luna said

"I quite busy this day. I afraid there are no time for a quick break" Princess Celestia reply

"Well you just galloping though a whole room and awar from you work. Good work sister" Princess Luna said

"Well that was embarrassing when you say it like that" Princess Celestia said

"I got an ideal. Why not we take a day break together?" Princess Luna ask

"But…" Princess Celestia try to said something but Princess Luna start to push her out away from the throne chamber

"Come on. There are literally no point of being a Princess if you can't even take a day break" Princess Luna said

Another ponies in a throne chamber just look in silent. This is a rather unusual event after all

Princess Luna has a little walk with her sister which didn't exactly volunteer for this still she here now

Princess Celestia stare into a horizon and facing a wind. Look like right now she thinking of something

"I still think this is very irresponsible anyway" Princess Celestia said

"Hmm?...do you said something just now?" Princess Luna ask back while eat some cotton candy

"What?...where are you get that from?" Princess Celestia ask while see a cotton candy

"Hmm…this? Want some?" Princess Luna reply

"No thank" Princess Celestia said

"Anyway…you seem quite…strange lately" Princess Luna open a new topic that she want to talk about

"I feel like…something are bothering me" Princess Celestia said

"Want to talk about that?" Princess Luna ask

"I don't really know what it is…but…" Princess Celestia answer but stop in middle of sentence

"But what?" Princess Luna ask

"I think…sometime I feel like something usual are coming back" Princess Celestia answer

"Unusual?…and what do you mean by coming back? What is coming back?" Princess Luna ask

Princess Celestia starring at a distance for a moment before a look in her eyes completely change

"Luna…do you by any chance…hear a bell toll from far far away?" she seriously ask

"A bell…I don't think so" Princess Luna answer

"Is that so?...very well we didn't have to worry about it then" Princess Celestia said

"Umm…are you…" Princess Luna start to ask something

"Hear a bell toll?...yes I do" Princess Celestia said

"So…what is that supposed to mean?" Princess Luna ask

"I have no ideal…but I have a feeling it is not a good thing" Princess Celestia said

"I…suppose it is..bad…umm…should we do something about that?" Princess Luna getting more concern than before

"Maybe…but I do have an ideal about what to do" Princess Celestia said

"Umm…and what are you going to do" Princess Luna ask

Princess Celestia smile with a very suspicious fashion

"Go to the throne chamber. Of course" She said

Princess Luna sigh softly

"That is not fixing anything. That is just do a same thing. That is an opposite of changing something which you should do when having a problem" Princess Luna said which make Princess Celestia laugh silently

"I didn't talking about my own throne" Princess Celesta said

"Huh?...Then whose?" Princess Luna ask

"Hmm…But then again. How should I make that kind of free time anyway…" Princess Celestia mumbling

"Well! Time to go back to work . there are so little time but so many thing to" Princess Celestia said

"Could you just wait for a minute" Princess Luna said

"Sorry sister. I quite busy" Princess Celestia said while walking away

"The throne…did you by any chance mean the throne that belong to a lord?" Princess Luna straight up asking which bring them to a topic that she want to know from a beginning

Princess Celestia immediately stop her hoof and drop her smile which is a very usual sight when anyone think about princess of the sun

"That depend on which lord you talking about" Celestia answer which is one of a way to indirectly say yes

"Sister…I still don't know what happen…but I'am sure that I can help…and I will" Princess Luna said

Princess Celestia stood on silent for a second

"The throne chamber at a bell tower which belong to a way of dark…that where you will find more about this hold thing" Princess Celestia said before walk away

Princess Luna look at her sister who walking away from her

"Look like I got something to do…tomorrow" Princess Luna mumbling

TO BE CONTINUE

Well this chapter is not written well. I just go through a bunch of test so I quite busy lately

So please accept my apologize here

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 5 The Tower

Chapter 5 The Tower

Silent is echoing through the dimly hallway and suddenly there are steps. From one pony and then...another

Walking forward, Princess Luna head to her newly known destination and accompany her is Vasili, A Pegasus who officially didn't exist

"When I hear about the bell tower which belong to a way of dark honestly I didn't think it would build it...such a strange way like this" Princess Luna said

"The evidence we have tell us that originally this tower was built in a normal manner but throughout a century and some abnormally this is a result" Vasili said. This stallion have quite a calm and friendly yet collective expression on his face

"Horizontal and underground?" Princess Luna ask

"It was a very abnormal abnormally" Vasili explain

Princess Luna silently nod her head. She didn't actually have much interest in this place so any explanation would do anyway

"Anyway your highness. Did you have any specific interest that make you decide to visit this place?" Vasili ask with much respect

"My sister have suggest me when we were discuss about..." Princess Luna said but stop to consider how much this pony should know. After all she just met him about an hour ago...yet weirdly enough she have a feeling that they have met before at least once

Vasili take a quick glance at princess of the moon without changing his expression. He carefully choose his response

"The three lords of darkness?" He ask

"Huh? How did you know?" Princess Luna ask with tiny bit of surprise

"Lucky guess" Vasili answer without making an eyes contact

"So...can you tell me something about the lord of darkness?" Princess Luna ask

"I have some knowledge but I afraid I am no scholar" Vasili answer

"I see...so umm...Are you like...A guardian of this place or...?" Princess Luna try to learn more about this supposedly stranger which is strangely familiar in a back of her mind

"That wouldn't be inaccurate but not exactly accurate" Vasili answer while still look forward ahead of himself

"If you have any questions regarding the lord of darkness I will do my best to answer" Vasili calmly cut straight to the topic

"Oh...well. Alright. Could you tell me about Lord Verdihile the gardener of abyss" Princess Luna ask

"Lord Verdihile...unfortunately he is quite mysterious for me" Vasili said. There are some hint of hesitation in his voice although a little tiny bit

"Mysterious? How So?" Princess Luna ask

"His domain. The lovely garden of abyss. It is now rather difficult to access not to mention Lord Verdihile's inabilities to properly write a record" Vasili answer

"But with that aside he still a Lord of darkness and a well known individual in way of dark" he continue

"So umm...quick question just for a second. This he have any connection with My...Equestria. Ours Equestria" Princess Luna cut off while still inflate a scope of topic a little bit

Vasili take another quick glance at Princess of the night. To his surprise her highness seem to know less than he have expected. But how?...how indeed

"Indeed he have. But perhaps it would be best if you ask her majesty regarding this topic" he said after a careful consideration

"We...we didn't really talk about that" Princess Luna reply

Vasili silently nod his head then...There are a moment of silent

"There alway be a mutual respect between Princess of Equestria and Lords of darkness but Lord Verdihile is especially close" Vasili said like nothing have happen

"How close?" Princess Luna ask

"Enough to be too much" Vasili give a not so ominous answer

"Be specific" Luna said

"Forgive me your highness. The record we have are rather unclear about this. But perhaps Galein the blacksmith dragon might know a bit more" Vasili said

"I already spoke with him" Princess Luna shortly reply

"Then there are only one left. Her majesty herself" Vasili said

"I already said that we..." Luna give another quick reply but she quickly stop either

"Apart. Further. At "least that what it feel like. I presume" Vasili calmly said

"What?! That...ridiculous...I...we still live in the same castle..." Princess Luna argue...Truthfully

"Canterlot castle are quite large and have a lot going on. A lot pony. A lot of important matter. Enough to make it far enough" Vasili said

"Not for us...we are siblings. Family" Princess Luna assures

"Indeed. For how long that I know her majesty her love and care for her sister never faded but so her regret for sending that sister away" Vasili straight up said

"Wow...are you really bring this up?...thank you very much" Princess Luna sarcastically said

"Forgive me your highness." Vasili simply apologize

There are a moment of silent...Truly the time she spent on that lonely moon are almost a dozen lifetimes. A lot have happen in that time...Princess Luna so acceptingly nod her head to that knowledge and realization she have for a while but is just rearranging into an easy to understandably and acceptable word

"Thank you for that honesty" Princess Luna said

"That would be unnecessary your highness. It would be a little late but congratulations on your return, reform and reunion. May that gap faded in due time" Vasili said

"Oh thank you. Funny enough not a single pony have said that to me since I..." Princess Luna said but then something come up. A funny little idea. After a heroic action of Princess Twilight sparkle and her friends Nightmare moon have been defeated...she have been defeated. And after that with some looming consequences Princess Luna live her life with her sister like how it is in the distance past...almost. But there are one question that always seem to escape her mind and therefore never be answer. How did Nightmare moon return from the moon?

"Your highness. The Thorne chamber are up ahead" Vasili said

"Give me a second" Luna said. Barely give any attention to where she walking

It is cold and dark on the moon. Deep in a jealousy and wrath of Nightmare moon cause by loneliness and being neglected. It feel like forever. Far away from any light of Equestria. It is dark and cold

That was Nightmare moon. Mare on the Moon. But how did she come back to Equestria? That was a mystery

Princess Luna attempt to think back to that moment. It is rather unpleasant to think about the time she was Nightmare moon let alone when she stuck on the moon but regardless it start to comeback to her. It is dark and cold. Almost cruel and merciless pain of loneliness and neglected...then there something she remember fondly. A calm and gentle presence amidst darkness. For a while that presence have come close within her reach but never once that she ever manage to capture it

Little and little she have been lured to follow that presence like a senseless beast stalking it pray. Through the darkness each powerful presence play a slow game of cat and mouse. And finally each of them have reach Equestria

And with a superior speed Nightmare moon launch. Thinking back her tongue are disgustingly familiar to a taste of blood

"Your highness?" Vasili calling Princess Luna. She have been strangely stop walking for a small amount of time now

"Oh! Sorry. I just thinking about something" Princess Luna reply and look at the Pegasus. And something are strangely pop into her mind

This Pegasus. Vasili. He is rather tall. Almost as tall as Princess Luna who is an Alicorn. More importantly he been giving out a strange essence that Luna feel a little bit familiar. Apart from that his wing is really weird. It not looking like a Pegasus's wings but rather a bat wings...a Vampire's wings. Wing...yes wing. A single and only one wing that he have...The only wing that he still have...

"Vasili" Luna call. Realizing something

"Yes your highness?" Vasili reply

"What happen...to your lost wing?" Luna hesitantly ask

There are a moment of silent. Vasili face still calm and collective but a little yet visibly less friendly

"The Thorne chamber are only up ahead. We are close by" With an informative voice Vasili reply...but there are no answer

To be continue

* * *

I am back for an almost final season everybody!


	7. Chapter 6 The mirror

chapter 6 The mirror

One more question has suddenly spring into existence. Princess Luna walk alongside Vasili who became her own new mystery and only a sound of hoofs stepping that fill the silent of the dim hallway

Vasili expression didn't change much from how Luna originally see him but not once and not now that he ever smile in presence of Princess of the night. And from what recently happen it probably won't happen in a while

"Ah! It is you. your highness" There are a strange voice echo from the darkness

"Hmm? What? Me?" Princess Luna react

"Hello Princess of light" The voice in darkness said

"Hmm...your highness. Please give me a moment" Vasili politely ask then he swept his one wing horizontally. A powerful vortex blow throughout the hallway and the darkness open a path before him. Reveal a mirror without any reflection on it that block the way entirely

Princess Luna are little bit amazed with the event unfolded before her. It normal for Pegasus to control cloud or weather or wind or even an animal's mind in some level but Vasili just control a darkness with just one movement from his wing which is a task she never see from Pegasus before...that is if he is a Pegasus at all

"Umm...did I order you to be here?" Vasili ask confusedly

"Not you your highness. Regardless there are an order." The mirror answer

"What order? Whose order?" Vasili ask

"This is a automatic blockade procedure for an emergency situation. Authorize by majority vote" The mirror answer

"But this is not an emergency." Vasili said

"It is. There are an intruder" The mirror answer

"What? Who?" Vasili ask

"Nightmare moon." The mirror answer

Princess Luna give Vasili an unfriendly look for that answer while that stallion still take his sweet time processing the situation like he is a millennium age old computer or something

"Your highness?" The mirror call

"Yes?" Luna reply

"Not you. Him" The mirror said

"Wait what? Vasili. Are you a royalty of some kind?" Princess Luna ask

"Something of that kind. Your highness" Vasili reply automatically

"You?" The mirror ask

"Not me. Her" Vasili reply

"Oh! right...The princess" The mirror reply

"And this would start to get too far " Princess Luna mumble

"Enough of this!" She said shout for the sake of resolving a current situation. And it kind of work

Vasili and imageless mirror suddenly end their conversation by surprise. Vasili look at Princess Luna with a same expression he have before and the mirror is...still a mirror with no reflection

"Sorry" Princess Luna quietly said

Vasili calmly nod his head in reply

"So...Vasili. You are a royalty?" Luna ask

"Something of that kind." Vasili give a same answer

"Like...of Equestria or...what you are?" Princess Luna awkwardly ask and stare at Vasili's vampiric wing

"At very least for way of dark" Vasili answer

"He is the most complicate royalty we have" The mirror said

"You only know about one royalty" Vasili reply

"And he is the most complicate" The mirror said

"Well that is...interesting...so why did way of dark label me as an intruder" Princess Luna ask

"That is an age old order of old court" Vasili answer

"Six hundred years ago" The mirror said

"That long. We just forgot to change anything about that order when you come back" Vasili continue

Princess Luna sigh softly. It is easy to see why six hundred years ago ponies of way of dark would assume that she would come here as the monster that is Nightmare moon

"We will change it of course. It will be done in two to three days" Vasili said

"Umm...Okay" Princess Luna reply

"Official work days" Vasili continue his sentence

"What! You are a member of a secret organization" Princess Luna reply

"Indeed. And?" Vasili ask without any hesitation or acting surprise at all

Princess Luna kind of lost her word a little. When did a secret organization have a holiday?

"Umm...never mind that then" She finally answer

"Anyway it apparent that the throne chamber can't be your destination anymore. Would you like to visit another path of the tower?" Vasili ask

"Not really. I just have a few questions and that it" Princess Luna answer

"About Lord Verdihile? I could give you a documentary but you did have a better source of information very close to you" Vasili reply

"Yes it...understandably. That pony disappear for more than centuries so it not very fair to ask much from you" Luna reply back

"Anything else?" Vasili ask with same and normal tone

"Umm...I...have...question about you" Princess Luna ask

Vasili nod his head. This time he won't get caught off guard

"About...your wing" Princess Luna quietly said

"Rather abnormal isn't it. For you?" Vasili said while stretching his one wing

"No...I mean. Yes...it pretty weird. But...I didn't mean that...one" Luna awkwardly reply

"I heard it the first time" Vasili calmly reply

"Allow me to add my opinion. It rather strange to share my health conditions with someone I only met for short time" Vasili said. Straightly cranky dance around the topic

There are a moment of silent. A real awkwardly long time this time

"If this injury causing by Nightmare moon?" Luna ask straightly after finally made up her mind

"Search your feeling your highness. It apparent that you already know an answer" Vasili answer without inserting his own emotion. His rather calm and collective expression of him in this very situation feel rather cold and almost...heartless

There are another moment of silent...A very long...very silent...very painful moment

"I understand now...I sorry... I truly sorry" Luna quietly said with voice much shaking. A slim line of tear manage to escape from her eyes

Vasili politely close his eyes and quietly stand still while the blank mirror disappear into the darkness

To be continue

* * *

Well that is pretty much long nonsense for one answer .

Anyway thank for reading and I hope you enjoy it


End file.
